The Cancer Center of Indiana University will be planned to fill the geographic void for a comprehensive resource to serve the oncologic needs of the people of Indiana and adjacent states to the south, west and immediate east. The Center will be planned to have a sound and diverse program of peer-reviewed extramural and intramurally funded multidisciplinary basic and clinical investigation, and the education processes which will let us better serve patients and practicing physicians. The intent is to provide ready access to the information and services for prevention, diagnosis and therapy of malignant disease. Planning will focus on five major objectives: 1) to foster multidisciplinary and clinical cancer research, 2) to facilitate the many existing NCI programs (including high priority clinical trials), 3) to develop a full range of multidisciplinary programs in cancer control, 4) to influence the practice of cancer medicine and facilitate clinical trial participation by community physicians throughout the state and 5) to promote excellence in basic and clinical cancer education for scientists, physicians and other health care professionals. The planning effort will build on a strong peer reviewed cancer and cancer related research effort,a cadre of very competent investigators in both clinical and basic science which include two NCI OIG recipients, a large patient direct care and referral group that includes urban and rural residents, the affluent and indigent, white and minority populations, excellent community relations and outstanding administrative support. The planning process is designed to provide the leadership and organization to remove impediments to progress, prevent duplication of effort and provide incentives that reward collaboration while fostering individual growth. The timing for this institution to build a successful Comprehensive Cancer Center has never been better.